


The Girl At The Ice Rink

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Ice Powers, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna's been crushing on this beautiful girl who runs an ice rink just outside of the town where she lives. Today, she'll finally get to tell her how she feels and maybe, she'll learn the secret of how she keeps the place looking like winter all year round. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)





	The Girl At The Ice Rink

Anna Summers drove along the calm, wooded backroad in her simple little hatchback car, the rays of summer sun beating down on her from the heavens. Thankfully, Anna wasn't feeling a drop of sweat down her cheek, since she had put the air-con in her car.

Most people would have gone down to the beach at this time of year, making sandcastles in the sand, but Anna had other ways of spending her time. She never really cared for the summer, always preferring the cold winter, with the snow and curling up in front of a warm fire on a cold night with a mug of hot chocolate.

While it never really snowed in their town, Anna knew of one place around these parts that came close, extremely close to recreating the magic of winter. As she turned the next bend and down another small stretch of dirt and tarmac, Anna felt like she was driving through some sort of portal.

As she drove out of the trees, Anna was no longer greeted with the summer sun or the beautiful green grass that bathed in its light. Now, Anna had driven into a winter wonderland, hidden in this part of the woods. Here, it seemed like it was winter all the time, with snow constantly covering the trees and ground. Anna assumed it always was artificial snow, but that wasn't the main attraction of this little hidden grotto.

Just up ahead from Anna, coming into view over the horizon was the sight of a group of small buildings, all surrounding a large outdoor ice rink, made of actual frozen ice. This place was truly a wonderful place, and best yet, since most people preferred the indoor rinks in the city, Anna usually had this place all to herself.

It always made Anna curious as to how this lake was able to remain frozen solid, even at this time of year. But Anna just accepted it was one of the many unique traits about this place. She'd been coming here for three years by this point, having had a love of skating her entire life.

After parking her car, Anna went into one of the small changing huts and a few minutes later, emerged in a cute blue and pink winter outfit with a little pink hat and gloves. She soon stumbled over to the large rink of ice, putting on her skates.

Pushing herself off onto the ice, Anna felt free once again, as she entered her natural environment. As she spun and twirled on the ice, Anna imagined herself like the Olympic ice skaters she watched on TV as a child, how their movements and grace had inspired her so much.

The sensation of the cold breeze of this place running on her face, as well as the all-too-natural feeling of the entire area, made Anna feel exhilarated. She felt like this every time she was on this rink, skating and slide around on the beautiful, flawless ice.

Just as Anna had finally found her centre while twirling on the rink, performing moves only an expert skater like herself could pull off, she was suddenly distracted by a rather pleasant sight. Leaning against the wall of the ice rink, was a young woman with long platinum blonde hair in a french braid, wearing a blue and slightly purple dress and gloves much like Anna did.

Her name was Elsa and she was the young woman who owned this strange place. She was also probably one of the kindest, gentlest souls Anna had ever met and had become quite a dear friend to Anna. However, Anna had also been crushing on her for about a year and every time she had seen her here recently, she'd always found herself blushing bright red.

"Good afternoon, Anna," Elsa greeted her kindly, smiling as always. While she spoke with a perfect American accent, she'd apparently been born in Norway.

"Oh um, hey Elsa," Anna replied, stopping her twirling to say hello. She found herself staring into Elsa's eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes that could stop time around them. Anna was slightly nervous about talking to Elsa today, since today she had planned to finally ask Elsa out.

Elsa continued to smile, batting her eyelids at Anna. "I'm surprised to see you here today. What with it being the middle of summer."

"Well, you know me, I can never resist you- this place," Anna stuttered. "Sorry, don't know what I'm saying today."

Giggling, Elsa pulled away from the wall. "Mind if I join you? It's certainly been a while since I was on my own ice rink."

"S-Sure, I don't mind," Anna replied, trying her best not to blush and the drop dead gorgeous blonde. She was still a little annoyed she had let her compliment about Elsa slip. She'd confess her feelings today, but she wouldn't do it like some complete dork.

Putting on her skates, Elsa soon joined Anna on the ice rink, grinning happily at the young strawberry blonde. As she pushed herself onto the ice, Anna found herself completely in awe of Elsa's movements, how the blonde moved on the ice as if she and it were one.

Anna stared as Elsa's skating clearly outclassed her own, with the blonde twirling and sometimes even leaping into the air with complete sophisticated grace. As Elsa landed back down on her own two feet, Anna couldn't help blushing softly.

Smirking, Elsa held out her hand to Anna. "Care to join me, my dear?" she offered, grinning at the cute redhead.

Nodding slowly, Anna skated towards Elsa. Was this her chance to confess? Maybe and Anna would indeed take it. But first, she took Elsa's hand, staring into her eyes slowly and sweetly. With a smile, the two girls then skated off around the rink together.

Following Elsa closely, Anna let the older girl lead them on as they waltzed on the ice, with Elsa holding her hand firmly and tightly. She spun them around and twirled them with precision, that Anna could only help but be in awe of.

When Elsa was on the rink, Anna felt an utter novice, but now, skating with the blonde, Anna found herself matching Elsa's movements perfectly, letting the blades under her shoes cut through the ice along with Elsa.

Finally, though, Elsa then twirled around with Anna, pulling the younger girl in front of her as they stopped on the ice. There wasn't that much space between their faces, with cold breath and shared gazes separating them. Anna blushed softly, feeling very relaxed in Elsa's embrace.

And then Elsa pulled Anna close, seizing the moment with a passionate kiss on the lips as she wrapped her arms around Anna's body. Anna was surprised, but gave in, letting her beautiful dream come true as she shared this tender moment with Elsa.

Sighing, Anna gave in, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck tightly and holding the blonde close. She let their kiss deepen and let the blonde kiss her as passionately and as beautiful as she wanted to, holding nothing back from the woman she loved.

When they finally pulled apart, Anna stared into Elsa's eyes, her expression a mix of love and surprise. "C-Can I just say something crazy?" She spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa replied. "Thanks for letting me do that." She stroked Anna's cheek with her gloved hand. "I've been wanting to tell you how I feel for the longest time."

"Wait," Anna pulled away from Elsa. "You've been crushing on me too? Oh gosh, so have I! I mean, crushing on you, not me, because that would be weird... unless you're into that kind of thing, in which case I don't judge."

Elsa laughed. "Oh, you're such a dork." She smiled, taking Anna's hand. "Come on, I'll make you some cocoa and we can talk all about us."

Just as Elsa offered, a few minutes later, she and Anna were soon sat on the porch one of the huts in the area, which was apparently Elsa's home. Anna was drinking a mug of hot chocolate, with Elsa sat beside her, the two new lovebirds gazing at the winter wonderland.

"So... you had a crush on me since the moment I started coming here?" Anna wondered.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, but I didn't exactly want to tell you at first. You were just a customer and I was the owner. It didn't feel right at the time, but then you started coming here so often and we became friends, I just knew that I had feelings for you."

"Well, it is hard to find a good outdoor rink like yours," Anna remarked. "Seriously, this place is utterly amazing. How do you keep everything so wintery?"

"Well... Umm..." Elsa then blushed softly. "It's kind of a secret really."

"Come on, I'm your girlfriend now, there shouldn't be any secrets," Anna stated, making puppy eyes at Elsa. "Please, I promise I won't tell."

Sighing, Elsa then booped Anna on the nose. "Alright, I'll tell, but you promise this stays between us, Okay?"

"I promise!" Anna chirped, as Elsa then got up and walked forward from the porch, ready to reveal her big secret to her new love.

Reaching to her hands, Elsa then removed her glove, exposing the beautiful, pale-skinned hand beneath it. With a flick of her wrist, blue magical sparkles flew out from it, creating a small pile of snow beside Anna. She then stepped down on her feet, creating a small patch of ice beneath herself.

Anna's eyes widened with awe. The secret was now out. Elsa... had magic ice powers.

"You... You have freaking superpowers!" Anna exclaimed. "Holy shit, I thought all the snow and ice was just some really good fake stuff, but you make pretty much the real deal."

Elsa sighed. "I know. But I know people would call me a monster if they ever saw me. That's why I set up this little place, so no one would ever think twice about what my secret was."

Standing up, Anna took Elsa's hand, smiling softly at her. "I could never think you're a monster, Elsa. If anything, you're an angel."

Blushing, Elsa leaned close and kissed Anna on the lips softly, feeling happy in her heart. "You... You're too sweet to me... I don't deserve you."

"Oh yes you do," Anna stated with pride, hugging Elsa tightly. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" she offered. "There's this diner I pass on the way here every day. I hear the food is really good."

Smiling, Elsa took Anna up on her offer. "Sure... I'd love to. It sounds like a perfect first date." She then let Anna lead her off to the car, happy to have shared the secret of her winter paradise with the one she truly loved.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here's another prompt from one of the old Elsanna headcanon blogs! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
